implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pristina Leonova (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 19th | from = 6 April 2004 | to = 6 April 2007 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the | order2 = 22nd | from2 = 6 April 2001 | to2 = 6 April 2004 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | birth_date = 13 December 1979 (age ) | birth_place = Alpamayo, Ruma Verde (now Abukov), Margovya | spouse = Vladimir Vladimirovich Gagov | party = Socialist Party of Margovya | religion = | profession = Author, singer, formerly politician }} Pristina Leonidovna Leonova (Margovyan: Pristina Leonida de Leon, Russian: Пристина Леонидовна Леонова, born 13 December 1979) is a former politician. She was a former president and vice president of Margovya, and her term as president was a contributing to the growing political violence in Margovya. Leonova won the 2004 Margovyan general elections against and was sworn in as the 19th president of Margovya on April 6, 2004. After serving a full term as president, she was replaced by former Senator in 2007. Leonova is by far the youngest person elected as president, taking office at the age of . Birth and early life Pristina Leonova was born in Alpamayo, Ruma Verde (now Abukov), Margovya on December 13, 1979 to Leonid Leonov (born April 6, 1954) and Andreya Leonova (born April 8, 1958). Leonova had only one sibling: elder brother (1977-2006), former Mayor of Alpamayo, Abukov. Leonova attended college in Western Margovyan College in Danbaellov, Petrov, where she finished her degree in business management on 2002. Political career Vice President (2001-2004) In 2000, while still two years from graduating from college, Leonova was chosen by former Senator and Socialist Party of Margovya representative as his running mate after the vice president candidate, , son of then-President of the opposing party, and later known as the political terrorist William Do, withdrew his candidacy. Her selection came as a surprise to many, who had expected that Antonov would name as his running mate. Opposition to her nomination as the SPM's vice president candidate was unanimous, not only from the Socialist Party itself but also from the rest of the Margovyan people as she had literally no political experience whatsoever and was only 20 years old, just two years older than the legal age. Rumors also surfaced that Leonova was actually Antonov's illegitimate daughter with Andreya Leonova from a one-night stand back in 1979. Antonov, who had been an actor then, was well known for his sexual exploits during his artistic career. Despite the opposition and the rumors, Leonova won in the 2001 national elections, taking just 36 percent of the votes, and was sworn in as the 21st Vice President of Margovya on April 6, 2001 at the age of , becoming the youngest person in Margovya to be elected vice president. During Leonova's term as vice president, Margovya began to be known as Latin America's most dangerous country in terms of political violence as people who weren't satisfied with her being elected vice president took to the streets and began rioting against her rule. After serving a full term as Vice President, Leonova was immediately endorsed by Antonov as the presidential candidate of the Socialist Party of Margovya, alongside her running mate, , who was running for Vice President. Leonova won the 2004 national elections with 59 percent of the votes and was sworn in as the 19th president of Margovya on April 6, 2004, making her the youngest ever person in Margovya to be elected president. Crash of Arbatskaya Air Express Flight 444 (2002) Leonova visited the crash site of along with President Antonov on March 1, 2002, two days after the accident. Images of Leonova weeping profusely while looking at the crash site soon spread throughout Margovya, and questions as to her capability in handling such a situation were raised once again. 2003 Northeastern Margovya floods On August 2003, after the worst flash floods in 50 years deluged the provinces of North Rabatsky, Agpayev, East and West Bulgariyova, Opula, Samba and Santa Agnessa, Leonova visited the afflicted provinces. She was so moved by the plight of the survivors that she personally mobilized the Armed Forces to releasing and distributing the allocated relief aid which the government had divided up among the provinces for emergencies and calamities such as the flash floods. President of Margovya (2004-07) 2004 election controversy On May 19, 2004, Leonova's opponent, Margovyan Federalist Party representative and former senator died of a heart attack. In an exclusive interview on the Ustin Biyebrov Live! talk show on May 22, three days after Dimakulanov's death, former senator revealed that Dimakulanov believed that Leonova had rigged the 2004 elections, quoting the late Senator's last words, which were: "She will pay... Leonova must pay... For what she did to me... And to Margovya...". The interview greatly affected the Margovyan people and the government, forcing the government to conduct a recount of the votes a month after the damning interview was aired. The recount ended on January 11, 2006, resulting in the finding that there were 19,846,855 to 17,445,550 votes in favor of Dimakulanov, leading to the impeachment trial of both Leonova and Dostalinsky. However, as investigations delved deeper into Leonova's supposed rigging of the elections, it was revealed that it was actually Dostalinsky who was behind the rigging of the elections, ensuring that the Socialist Party's candidates won and took control of the nation. Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya) Impeachment trial and other issues Leonova and Dostalinsky's impeachment trials began on January 11, 2006 and lasted until October 24, 2006, the so-called "Judgment Day". As the Margovyan public wathced, the impeachment failed in spectacular fashion, as only 19 out of the 30 senators-judges involved in the trial voted to convict them. Rumors quickly began to spread that Dostalinsky paid eleven of the senator-judges with a bribe of one million margots (approx. $10,600) each to have them vote for Leonova's and Dostalinsky's acquittal. Because of widespread disapproval to the results of the impeachment trial, the Margovyan Army cracked down hard on political dissidents, set up curfews and declared a state of emergency throughout the country, all without the President's approval or permission. On August 24, 2006, two months before Leonova and Dostalinsky's "Judgment Day" on their impeachment trial, Leonova's elder brother, Alpamayo Mayor Rostislav Leonov, was shot and killed inside his office in the Alpamayo City Hall by and a then-unknown accomplice. Because of this, Leonova decided to stay out of politics for life after her term as president. On November 12, 2006, Leonova made a public apology on National Television, and stated that she will no longer run for another term as president, de facto making Dostalinsky the SPM's presidential candidate. However, Dostalinsky lost to MFP presidential candidate Gennady Elemat in the 2007 national elections. In the last months of her term, however, it was revealed to Leonova that the other man who shot and killed her brother alongside William Do was none other than her vice president, Mikhail Dostalinsky. She was also informed that Dostalinsky had had plans to overthrow her in a coup d'etat had she decided to run for re-election, and that her declaration of her departure from politics was probably the only thing that stopped Dostalinsky's planned coup and saved countless Margovyan lives. After stepping down from the presidency, and once Dostalinsky had become a full-fledged political terrorist, Leonova also admitted that Dostalinsky had admitted to her that he killed her brother and that if she had told anyone else of his involvement in Rostislav Leonov's killing, he would overthrow her in his planned coup and kill her himself. Post-presidency and personal life Leonova is currently married to Vladimir Gagov, a colonel in the Margovyan Armed Forces. They have one child, Antonina. After leaving office in 2007, Leonova and Gagov started a new business, Leonova Catering, which grew until it produced its 6th branch in Lubovich, Sta. Conrada in 2013. Leonova wrote a book with noted historian Edvard Joyner entitled From Bastion of Democracy to Banana Republic: How One Woman Brought Down an Entire Nation, where she narrates the events of her term as president of Margovya through her own eyes. Starting in 2009, Leonova became a touring member of the Margovyan rock band . On January 2016, Leonova wrote another book titled Six Years That Shaped a Woman and Her Country, a more in-depth narration of her years as vice president and eventually president of Margovya. The book was critically well-received for being personal yet mostly unbiased account of Leonova's time in power. Leonova also appeared as Tatiana Filipova, a rookie street racer, in the 2016 film . Legacy Despite being a politician for only six years, Pristina Leonova left a lasting impression on Margovyan politics. As soon as she stepped down from the presidency, her successor Gennady Elemat enacted a Con-Am (Constitutional Amendment) in which the age in which a Margovyan citizen could run for president was raised to 35. However, the Con-Am has been stuck in the legislative process for 9 years now, and two new presidents below the proposed age limit have been elected since its introduction into the House. Leonova's years in the top levels of Margovyan government also gave her access to the government's secrets, including information relating to the nation's reputed deep-seated corruption culture. Because of this, she has become a high-level witness in corruption investigations into both the Margovyan government and international corruption cases. Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)